wizardingsuitefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Gabriella Everwood
There isn't much to be said ''about ''Alexis Everwood, but there is quite a bit to be mentioned ''concerning ''Alexis Gabriella Everwood. History Alexis Everwood was the first child of Rosalyn and Kyle Everwood, born at Clark Air Base in the Philippines. Kyle was at first disappointed that his first born was not a son, but soon got over the fact. He figured that his daughter could do him just as proud. Unlike many fathers, Kyle was not easily melted by the cuteness of his young daughter - and in many ways, Alexis had a similar childhood to Ava. However, it was not as rough. While it may not have been as bad as Ava's, it still was not pleasant. When she reached the age of ten, Alexis was finally done with it. Saying goodbye to both her mother and father in the middle of the night while they were still sleeping, Alexis made a run for it. Kyle was currently stationed in Maryland, at Andrews AFB, and at the end of the week, Alexis had made it all the way to Massachusetts. For a time being, she changed her name to Casey Prisma and stumbled through the streets until a police officer picked her up, and eventually placed her in an orphanage. Alexis did not stay there for long, since a woman claiming to be from the Salem Witches ' Institute told her she was a witch. Seeing how she had nothing to lose, she went with the woman and sure enough, Alexis was a witch. She remained at the Institute for the next seven years, excelling in all subjects concerning the outdoors and nature. She had a special affinity with animals. Upon her graduation, staff members recommended that she traveled overseas to England, where she could apply for a job at the British Wizarding Government, in the Ministry of Magic. Once again, with no emotional strings to anything in the United States, Alexis flew abroad. ﻿The application process went smoothly, the Ministry was more than glad to have a little diversity in the workplace, and her excellent grades helped a lot as well. Starting off as a paper pusher, Alexis worked contently for two years - she was always a diligent worker. Throughout her time though, she was constantly having tea or coffee with those higher up, and it didn't much longer for her to receive her own office. ﻿ She know deals with a lot of logistics concerning the shipping of magical creatures, but she hopes that in a couple of years she'll become a field agent and be able to work with the actual animals. ﻿ It was during one of her cases, the wrongful shipping of fire crabs to a shop in Diagon Alley, that Alexis had a interesting encounter with Amber Hardie. The two often work together, and to put it nicely, are not the best of friends. However, in this particular visit, Alexis learned of Ava's existence; she had a sister. This has yet to go anywhere, but one day, Alexis hopes to meet with her sister, and perhaps have a nice talk Personality Alexis, better known as Lex, and never referred to as Everwood, is an icnredibly caring and understanding perosn. She is a very hard worker, and if she is given a duty she won't stop until it gets done. Lex is also quite clever, and can see past most people's facades, though, she cna at times overestimate her own abilities to do so. Alexis is known for getting angry very fast, but also being very quick to forgive. KNown for havin ga strong set of morals, you'll rarely see Alexis doing anything sketching concerning herself - however, she will often go to extremes when asked to do a favor by someone. She often does not know how to say 'no.'